New Wave
by Wolfytoons31
Summary: Robot Boy has had many adventures with Tommy and his friends, but now he's in the future! What's more there is a mystery to the loss of his memory. There is more than just another adventure for Robot boy. Find out what happened before the fall. Note: There is Oc and Reader in this story :D Enjoy


"Zee! wake up!" A voice shrieked. Zee jolts in her sear startled. Her gaze meets her infuriated professor whom is impatiently staring daggers at the girl with one foot tapling the tile floor. She shoots him a nervous smile before he bagan to lecture; "Young lady, if you're not going to take this seriously, you might as well give up your seat for someone else who is." Eyes widen fearful for her education. She's worked too hard to give up now.

"N-no I am serious sir!" She stated. "I've just been having trouble gaining some sleep while attempting to finish my work for my other classes." The professor hums in debating whether or not to believe her. "Please sir, I want to graduate as much as the next guy." She added with pleading eyes.

"Very well." He sighed. "You have successfully turned in your work and passed with flying colors. It would be a waste to dispose such skills, but it is a lesson that must be taught. Remember this, if you so much as doze off again I will not hesitate to fail you and subject you to drop out. Is that clear Miss Vallidoid?"

"Yes Mr. Wielder." She sighed with relief. On cue, the bell rings indicating the end of class.

"Don't forget class, I want you to read chapter fourteen: Energy! I want you to understand how energy can be kept and stable in a unit. It's the most important part of mechanics." The brunette closes her text book, stuffing the rest of her belongings into her bag marking the end of her day.

Entering her abode after a long day, Zee ia met with a half trashed front living room. She gapes in pure disbelief. She was used ro seeing such wreckage from her younger brother that is you. How can an eleven year old cause such destruction? Outraged, Zee balls her fists till the whites from her knuckles are visible. She takes a deep breath to howl your name, "(Naaaaaaaaaaame)!" Dropping hee things, the brunette runs around her house in search for the squirt only to find the place empty. The only other place to find you is a place she desperately despised to see you in when alone. Her work room. Not another second is wasted as she races to her labratory. Red button slammed once she enters the elevator.

As suspected, with a gasp she spots you and her robotic creations at your side howling with laughter. One bot: 'Grimes' a smiling skeleton looking bot with orange fluid known as 'Hydrolic Fluid', spins it's head rapidly while marching like a mummy as if out of control. The other bot laughs along-side you named: 'Blurry-Face'. Yes that's right! Blurry-face is the first bot ever created by Zee having trouble finding a proper name she came across a song which she then named him after.

"(Name)!" Your sister snarled deactivating Grimes. Your eyes widen as you swallow the lump in your throat realizing how much trouble you're about to get. Judging by her expression, not too siked. You nervously chuckle as you step back.

"H-hey Zee! H-how was school? Did you get an A?" You started. Bemused, your sister glares at you. Hands on her hips awaiting an explaination.

"School went well." She seethed. "How was your day, or rather what in the worls happened upstairs?"

"Uh...you see I came home from school so I thought I'd have some fun and uh-well...hehehe..." You couldn't muster the courage to spill the beans. Instead you turn to the clock and point at it as a distraction. "Oh look at the time! It's time for homework. I better hop to it, bye!" You squeak dashing towards the elevator.

"(Name)!" Zee called out. "Blurry! Detain." She commanded. As if triggered, Blurred-Face follows her orders accordingly stretching it's clawed tail easily capturing you in it's clutches. You kick and squirm throwing everything you have to be released. You catch your breath knowing you lost this battle. You mug Blurry before muttering under your breath,

"Traitor." The bot frowns feeling guilty.

You pout totally annoyed at Zee for the most longest lecture by far. It's been two hours since she set you to help clean up the mess with her. Grimes and Blurry assisting in construction the best they could. You swept as your ears are being talked off bybher nagging.

"You think repairs are so easy just because mom and dad left us their fortune? I don't think you understand what responsibility is. In fact you're incapable of it. If you were a robot and I programmed that idea, you would explode from being unable to even read such coding." That does it. You toss the broom to the ground.

"If I had a robot of my own, I would be a better caretaker and robotologist than you! I wouldn't even need college cause it's basic knowledge! Something you have no talent. Some brainiac you are!" You retort earning a gasp. Your sister fumes with anger coursing through her. You could even hear the whistle and steam exiting her ears.

"That is it young man! You can just head upstairs and think about what you've said! Clearly you have no sense of reapect for how hard I work for you!" She scolds.

"I never asked for any of this! Then again you never do take the time to listen to me." You storm out of the house with your coat and hover board into the night.

"Wait! Where are you going? (Name)!" She howled too late as your figure blends into the city streets.

"Stupid Zee, thinks she's the boss of me. I can take care of myself and I can definitely be responsible if she would just let me prove it." You whined taking a glimpse at your fist irritated. A sigh escapes you as you cruise around. "What does it matter. It's hopeless. She will never let me use her lab nor set me up with a bot." The fruition of making a bot transpires. "That's it. I'll just have to create my own! Maybe that will shut her up. Now I just have to find a junkyard." Easily, you search the map on your holographic for a nearby junkyard. "There should be one threew blocks from here." You noted pinning the location just before striding down the street with ease.

You break whence arriving. You knew just how dangerous it ais to go scrap diving. An equivilent to dumpsterdiving only you are searching for robotic parts. Taking in a deep breath you set your board aside and crawl up the fence hoping to prevent triggering any security system. l Luckily, nothing has happened yet. You hum while contemplating on where to start.

"So many parts and so many posibilities of what I can create, it's so hard to choose. I don't think I've thought this through." You mumbled. "Maybe I should return at another time when I figure out what I want to build." You hum then shake your head. "What am I saying? I've come this far. I might as well go through with it and come up with an idea fast. There might not be an opportunity like this for awhile." You pepped talked jumping into a random pile in search for a part. "Whatever one I get will be the automatic bot I build." You snuff out a blaster, broken but able to be repaired. "Gues the bot I'm building is a fighting one. Yeah! Then I can finally challenge those punks, get a rep and possibly, Danny's heart." Your eyes shape into hearts as you day dream about your crush. Your dreams shattered when you clumsily fall down the hill piled with junk on top of you. You burst your hand out of heap of scraps to pull yourself out. You gasp as if nearly drowned by water. You dust yourself off hoping nobody heard the noise you've made. Of course that is an obvious answer.

You jump over the sound of beeping. Your instant thought is you set off the security alarm. Unfortunately you are mistaken, yet you wished you knew that sooner as you had tripped scrapped yourself. You already held some scratches and bruises from being a ditz earlier now it seems you might have an infection drom all the dirt and rust. You turn your head to the low beeping and dim blinking within bundles of junk resting above it. Your eyes sparkle with curiosity the closer you got. Once you remove the a few metallic car plates, you become amazed by a rusty looking bot.

Blue eyes blinking as if searching for something. Perhaps low batter or an unread messege. Nonetheless, you pick it up findng it a suitable prototype base unless you can improve the bot. So small with large, blue dots on the sides of its head, blue boots and arms both reaching halfway. Everything else is silver with occassional rust and, nearly dried up barnacles and some seaweed as if it just washed ashore and scrapped here.

"I wonder if it's in perfectly good form?" You asked. You inspect the bot using your sleeve to clean off any rust, or water while searching for a switch or an indicator of it's battery. You tug a piece of seaweed from it's head causing a 'click' noise as if something properly closed. Blinking eyes halt as the bot suddenly enlarges to it's normal size. "Whoa!" You said amazed. Blue eyes blink a few times before gaining conscious of it's surrounding then locking onto your form reading you or at least trying to when it's monitor is scrambled and cracked. Vision glitches unable to define his whereabouts. It shoots to it's feet in search of something or someone. Almost panicked.

"Tommy!" It called out in broken English accent. "Where is Tommy? Must save!"

"Whoa!" You hollared. "Calm down! Who's Tommy? Is he your owner?"

"He's friend! Must find!" He said with desperation.

"Easy, we'll find him. You have nothing to worry about we'll find him in no time. Do you have your serial code?" You questioned tapping on your watch ready to enter it's code.

"Cereal? Code? What is?" You widen your eyes completely surprised that a robot didn't have a clue as to what a Serial code is.

"Serial code. You know, when your owner makes your or buys you, you have a code so they can track your owner in case of emergencies. Usually registered in the system." As if even more confused, the lost bot blinks it's eyes drawinf a blank. You assume it's due to any water or damage done to him which causes him trouble to process.

"Robot Boy no have such thing. I'm supposed to be secret." Robot boy. That is his name. So familiar, but you are too preoccupied with trying to help him find "Tommy".

"Why would anybody keep a robot a secret?" You prodded.

"So Kamikazi no have me." As if recalling, Robot Boy reverts to his panicked self. "Ah! Kamikazi has Tommy! In trouble!" He exclaimed. The blue bot jumps as if trying to ignite his feet. "Out of fuel! Ahhhh!" He growls in annoyance bolting out of the junkyard and piercinf a hole into the fence like nothing. You gape amazed before chasing after the bot.

"Robot Boy wait!" On your way out you snag your hover board catching up to the speedy machine. You are impressed by it's mechanics. How one little guy can be so quick compared to any robot.

You both reach the city where Robot boy is met with several talking bots walking beside their owners. The bot is astonished by how populated the crowded city is not just with humans but with robots. Almost as if he's in a parallel world. It was hard to tell for him if he was seeing right but being the naive little guy he is, he believed every bit of it. He steps aside as a person tries to help him asking if he was, 'lost'. A car nearly crushing him as it passes by honking. You thankfully save the little guy from it's demise. You pull him away from the crowd and into a gentle area gripping his shoulders peering at the stunned bot.

"Robot Boy listen to me. You can't just run around like that or you'll get caught and thrown into the pound for bots even scrapped like you were before. Isn't that what happened to you? You were abandoned by your owner?" Angered, Robot boy shakes his head.

"Tommy never abandon me! We best friends! Never!" He retorts. "He always find me with watch and I always find him."

"A watch? You can track him with a watch? Do you think you can track him now?" You asked. Enthusiastic to remember such a thing, Robot boy nods as he takes a moment to track down the watch.

"Found him!" He chirps.

"Great! Let's go!"

You both arrive to your destination feeling utterly stumped. The place you arrived at is the junkyard you were just in minutes ago. You follow the bot as it stuffs it's hand into a pile extracting an orange watch shaped like his head. You frown starting to think something was off with this robot. Everything he said didn't make sense. No serial code, he claims he's not abandoned, nor scrapped. There was something wasn't adding up and you have another theory.

"Tommy must be in big trouble with no watch. I unable to fly to find him faster." He said somberly.

"Do you remember where he lives?"

"Yes, but no time! Kamikazi has Tommy. Must get to Kaziland."

"I understand, but first take me to where he lives then I will help you get there." Having no choice, he obliges with your request.

"No understand. Tommy's home here and Gus' home down the street too, but nothing here." It's as you suspected. you place a hand over Robot Boy's shoulder. He turns to you with confusion hoping you'd have the answers. "What happened here?"

"This plot was bought off and became a park right after it was destroyed by something we don't know what." Distraught, Robot boy looks around the empty park. "What year do you think we're in?"

"2005?" You saddened undersranding. What a sad sight to behold when something remains forever but the other is not immortal.

"Robot Boy...it's 2105.Tommy and anyone you used to know has been gone for one-hundred years."


End file.
